A solar photovoltaic power generation (“SPVPG”) system may use a plurality of solar panels connected together to increase power output of the system. The solar panels may be connected in parallel, in series, or in combination thereof, such as parallel strings of serial connected solar panels. The way the solar panels are connected represents the connectivity topology of the solar panels. The connectivity topology may have impact on the efficiency and the performance of the SPVPG system. For example, if one or more solar panels are misconnected to form an incorrect topology, the SPVPG system may have a degraded performance.